A Second Chance
by JohnnyDeppLover44
Summary: Tamara is a 13 year old girl who gets beaten by her father, but one day when she is finally allowed to leave the house everything changes for her, she is offered a new home, and a new mother, but will she take it? Read to find out what happens to Tamara! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I really hope this chapter doesn't bore you to death! I've always had this story playing in my head! Now I finally get to write it! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Tamara!" My father yelled harshly at me "Get your stupid ass down here!" I sighed and got off of my bed in my room and walked as slowly as I could down the steps to the living room.

"Yes father?" I tried to keep my voice as respectful as possible and looked at him "You called me?"

"Yes, have you forgotten to do something?" he asked, his voice as cold and harsh as his eyes.

"N-No father." I tried hard to keep the fear out of my voice, as I knew I had forgotten to do my chores "I don't think so, Sir.

Smack! I fell hard to the floor and held my now throbbing and swelling cheek "Please father, I'm sorry! I forgot to do my chores!"

"Don't raise your voice at me you stupid wench!" My father pulled me up to his face by my throat and I tried to breath through his grasp "You dumb girl! It's a wonder your mother always protected you from me" He scowled "I'm glad I killed the bitch!"

Tears filled my eyes "She's not a bitch! You're just a stupid drunkard with no job!" I yelled and he flung me to the ground and took out his belt and narrowed his eyes.

"Get the hell out of my house now! Stupid bastard! You will always be an accident!" As soon as I heard those words I stood up and ran out of the front door on the streets of London and tried to hold my tears back. I ran near the boat dock right by the water, it had been a rainy day and the streets were slippery. As I ran I knocked into a tall man and almost fell over when I felt a hand catch me. I looked up to see who had helped me before I fell and I had to hold back a gasp at what I saw. The man's face was deathly pale and his eyes were almost black, he had wild black hair, hair as black as coal, with a white stripe running through the right side of it.

I stood up straight "Th-Thankyou Sir."

He gazed at me coldly "Watch where you're running next time."

"I'm very sorry Sir, please forgive me…Mister um.."

"Todd" He said, almost irritated "Sweeney Todd."

"Right…My name is Tamara Evans" I looked away from him and that's when he caught sight of my red, swollen cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked plainly.

My eyes widened, afraid to tell him what happened. He nodded in understanding "Follow me Ms. Evans" He turned around quickly and walked in long strides. I had a hard time keeping up with him but I managed. We walked through the alleys and I stayed close to him, noticing that there were plenty of desperate drunks that wouldn't give me any mercy if I strayed away from Mr. Todd.

* * *

Finally we stood in front of a shop that read "Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies" In front. I was the first one to enter, eager to get inside and away from the cold air. As soon as I opened the door I saw a woman behind a counter, at first she seemed to be busy making pies, but then once she looked up she gasped and her eyes widened. "A customer!"

_"Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? _

_You gave me such a…fright! I thought you was a ghost! _

_Have a minute, can't ya, sit, sit you down sit!"_

The woman who I assumed was Mrs. Lovett had us sit in chairs at a small table as she continued to sing.

_"Did you come here for a pie, folks? Do forgive me if me heads a l'il vague._

"Ugh, what was that!" I winced as she grabbed a cockroach and squished it _"But you'd think we'd have the plague, from the way that people, keep avoiding_." "no you don't" She continued her song while she smacked another bug with her rolling pin _"But there's no one comes in even to inhale, right you are folks would you like a drop of ale?" _She set two glasses of ale for us and I shook my head, hating the look and smell of that dreadful stuff _"Mind you I can hardly blame them! These are probably the worst pies in London! I know why nobody cares to make them, I should know, I make them! But good? No! Even that's polite! The worst pies in London! If you dare to take a bite!" _Mrs. Lovett gave me and Mr. Todd each a pie.I sniffed it first, I hesitated before I took a bite out of the nasty thing and my eyes widened in disgust. I spit it out and Mr. T did the same. Mrs. Lovett sighed, "_Is that just disgusting? You have to concede it! It's nothing but crusting, here drink this, you'll need it! The worst pies in London." _ Mrs. Lovett gave me a drink of water and I gladly took it from her and took a big swig, Mr. Todd took a drink of ale and grimaced slightly as Mrs. Lovett explained in song _"And no wonder what the price of meat, what it is, when ya get it, never. Thought I'd live to see the day! Men'd think it was a treat, finding poor, animals wot are dyin' in the street!_

_ "Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop! Does a business but I noticed somethin' weird. Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared! Have to hand it to her, wot I calls enterprise, poppin' pussies into pies! Wouldn't do in my shop! Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick, and I'm tellin' you those pussy cats is quick!" _I raised my eyebrow, has she actually tried making a pie out of a poor little cat? My nose wrinkled in disgust. _"No denyin' times is hard, folks, even harder than the worst pies in London! Only lard an' nothin' more! Is that just revolting, all greasy and gritty? It looks like it's molting, and tastes like…well pity a woman alone, with limited wind. And the worst pies in London! Ah, folks, times is hard, times is haaarrrddd!" _ Mrs. Lovett killed another bug and looked up to see Mr. Todd take another swig of Ale to get the taste out of his mouth "You'll need more than that to wash that nasty taste out of your mouth. I have bin of Gin in the front room." She turned and led us to a small, but comfy room with a sofa near the window. I sat on the sofa while Mr. T stood towards the fireplace .

* * *

"Now then" Mrs. Lovett said as she gave Mr. Todd some Gin and me a cup of tea "What brings you two here?" She looked at me and saw me swollen cheek and gasped "Oh, love! What happened to ya?" She also noticed that my faded blue dress had holes in it, thanks to my father, and that I had bruises on my arms.

"It's a long story" I said while looking down, not wanting to meet Sweeney's and Mrs. Lovett's gaze.

Mrs. Lovett warmly placed her hand on mine and looked at me "We've got time, dear."

I sighed and looked at her, not scared to tell them anymore. I started from the beginning, recalling the memory as clear as a diamond,

"A long time ago" I started " I lived with my mother and father, my mother's name was Gisabel, and my fathers name was Kirk Evans, I loved my mother the most, and she loved me better than my father did. One day, when my father was drunk he had gotten mad at me and pointed a gun at my forehead, my mother jumped in front of me and sacrificed her life for me." Tears filled my eyes "Ever since then my father has beaten me, and I have to sneak a piece of bread everyday for food, or else he would starve me to death." I sighed, "Today I had forgotten to do my chores" I looked up at Sweeney "And he got angry at me, and he smacked me on the cheek. That's why it's all swollen, but I had yelled back at him and he kicked me out of the house."

Sweeney's gaze softened just a little bit and I was surprised when he asked in an almost soft voice "How old are you?"

"13," I replied "But tomorrow I turn 14."

I looked at Mrs. Lovett and I could tell she was thinking, "Tamara, love, would you like to live here? I have a spare room just down the hall here,"

I tried to hide the gladness in my eyes; I knew I would have to find somewhere to stay, why not here? "Thank you so much Mrs. Lovett, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's no problem love, and, if you want, I can be your mother."

My eyes widened and my heart dropped to my stomach '_does she mean it? Will I betray my real mother if I said yes?'_ "I…I don't know Mrs. Lovett, can you let me think about it?"

She smiled warmly "Of course dear. Now why don't you get some rest? You look exhausted, your room is right down the hall. I have some extra night gowns you can have, and I'll sew up a new dress for you in the mornin'"

I nodded politely and smiled slightly "Thank you" I looked up at Mr. Todd "Goodnight Mr. Todd, thank you for letting me come here with you." He gave a brief nod and I headed down to my new room

* * *

"What a day this had been" I whispered to myself once I had closed the door and was now standing next to the bed in the room. The bedroom had been decorated with wallpaper that had roses on it, and had a rocking chair next to the twin sized bed. The covers the bed had been a pink, but had faded into a lighter pinkish-white color. I sat down on the bed just when I heard a knock on the door "Come in" I said softly.

Mrs. Lovett walked in with three nightgowns "Here ya go dear, these should fit ya nicely. I bet we're almost the same size" She smiled and hugged me "I know this 'as been a rough day for ya, love" She said motherly like "So why don't ya try and get some sleep?"

I nodded tiredly and yawned, not actually knowing how tired I had been "Thank you Mrs. Lovett, if there's anyway I can help with the shop please let me know, I don't want to be a burden here."

She smiled warmly "Alright dear, but the payment will be very, very low"

"You don't have to pay me, madam, I'll do it for free." I didn't mind helping her out; after all, she's done a big favor for me.

Mrs. Lovett nodded "Thank you Tamara, and you aren't a burden to me, goodnight dear." She kissed my forehead softly, reminding me of my mother in away and left the room. I held back my tears and quickly changed into a baby blue nightgown and climbed into bed, as soon as I closed my eyes, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? I had to change one word in "The worst pies in London" if you're wndering why it says Folks instead of sir, and the song is not mine! Nor are the characters, except for Tamara's, she's mine! Well R&R please! I hope you like this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Mother, will you always be with me?" I hugged her tightly and she wrapped her warm arms around me._

_ "Of course dear, no matter where you go, I will always be with you." She said softly and kissed my forehead. I smiled and rested my head on her chest, never wanting her to leave me, for if she did, I would be alone. _

_ I lifted my head in alarm as I heard the slamming of our front door and then an angry yell "Gisabel! Come here! I must speak with you!" My mother sighed and I moved so she could stand from the chair she was sitting in _

_ "Yes, dear, I'm coming." She began walking toward the front room where my father was and I followed cautiously behind her, not wanting father to do anything bad to her. _

_ "Your daughter" He spat "Forgot to do the dishes again!" He shouted._

_"Kirk, you do not need to shout, I can here you just fine dear." My mother replied "It's not a big deal, she is only eight after all."_

_"What do you mean 'Not a big deal'?" He yelled even louder and pushed mother away from him. This made me furious and I stepped out in front of my mother._

_"Don't hurt my momma!" I shouted._

_"Shut up, stupid girl." Before I knew it he held a gun to my head and right when he pulled the trigger my mother stepped in front of me, pushing me back as the bullet of the gun went through her heart. _

_"Mother!" I cried, as she hit the floor "No!" I knelt down beside her and let the tears roll down my face. I lifted my head to see my father's evil face staring down coldly at me as he chuckled "You're finally mine, Tamara." He sneered._

* * *

His face faded and I could hear my name being repeated "Tamara!" It was a lady's voice and I opened my eyes to find Mrs. Lovett standing over me, her hand pressed against my cheek "You were cryin' and shoutin' dear, did ya have a bad dream?" She asked softly.

I nodded my head slightly "Yeah, I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Oh it's fine love, I made you a new dress." I sat up in the bed and she held up a pretty green dress and I smiled slightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Lovett, it's beautiful."

Mrs. Lovett's face lit up and she set the dress at the end of the bed, "Why don't ya try it on and see how it fits? I'll be in the shop makin' some pies."

I nodded and she left the room. I swung my feet to the side and stood up, I looked at the dress for a moment and tried it on, it fit me perfectly. It was rather beautiful; it was a forest green with light green seams . I found a brush on a nightstand and began brushing my black, thick hair. After I was done brushing my hair I left it down, letting it sway behind my back as I walked out of the room and into the shop.

"Mrs. Lovett?" I called to her and stood in front of her by the counter and she looked at me.

"My!" She gasped, "You look very pretty in that dress Tamara!"

"Thank you." I smiled "Where's Mr. Todd?"

"I'm afraid he won't be comin' down from his room today, poor thing.

"Why not?" I asked curiously and she walked over to me and said quietly.

"You see, Judge Turpin had sent him to jail a long time ago, for seventeen years, he had a beautiful wife and a cute new baby girl named Johanna. After he had gone to jail, Turpin invited Lucy, his wife, to a ball at his house. Lucy fell for his trap and she was…well raped by Turpin. After that she poisoned herself and, well, don't tell this to Mr. Todd, she turned into a crazy woman and is now living on the streets."

My eyes widened and I felt my heart break for Mr. Todd "Mrs. Lovett, why don't you want Mr. Todd knowing that Lucy is alive?" I asked curiously.

"I can't tell you now dear, maybe some other time when I know I can trust you a bit more, okay?" She looked at me softly.

I sighed quietly "Alright, but what happened to Johanna?"

"Judge Turpin took her in as his own." She answered "Here, why don't you take this up to Mr. Todd for breakfast?" She handed me a tray with some eggs and ham on it and I nodded.

"Alright." I began walking up the stairs to Mr. Todd's shop and knocked softly on the door "Mr. Todd? I brought you some breakfast."

"Come in." Was all I heard so I pushed the door gently and walked in "just set it down some where." He said and I nodded once again.

"Yes, Sir" I replied and set the tray carefully on a chest against the wall and walked over to him by the window and saw him staring at a razor in his hand "Are you a barber, sir?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied, "I will be soon." I thought I heard his voice darken and I backed up a bit. He wouldn't actually kill his customers would he? I began thinking and then it hit me, if my father ever came here for a shave I could kill him myself! It would be easy; I suddenly chuckled softly at the thought and Mr. Todd looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Is something funny Ms. Evans?" He asked.

"Oh, n-no," I responded and turned around, walking quickly back down the stairs and back into the shop.

"Tamara, I'm gonna go out and buy some more meat for the pies dear, can you watch the shop until I get back?" Mrs. Lovett smiled warmly at me.

"Of course." I smiled back and picked up a broom.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Lovett walked out in the cold London air and I turned my attention to sweeping up the dusty floor and trying my best not to throw up as I accidentally kept stepping on cockroaches. After I got done sweeping I got a bucket with some soapy water in it and a clean wash rag and began washing the front windows of the shop. By the time Mrs. Lovett got back it was almost noon "Oh my! Look how clean the shop is! Thank you so much, love"

I smiled "I had to repay you some how for letting me stay here." I replied

"Well you've done a good job, now I must speak with Mr. Todd about something, I'll be back down in a minute." I watched as Mrs. Lovett walked up the stairs to Mr. Todd's shop and I sat down in a chair by the front window, watching as the people of London rushed by.

Suddenly the door to Mr. Todd's shop opened and both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett walked down the stairs together "Tamara, would you like to come with me and Mr. Todd? We're going in town for a shaving contest."

I nodded "Sure" I stood and followed them out the door, who knows, maybe I would see my father there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapters a bit short, but i hope you enjoy it anyway. The next chapter won't be out until i get some if you want more, R&R! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett, and me were standing in front of a stage when a boy about my age with a hat on and some scraggly clothes walks out dramatically.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention Pleeassseee! _

_ Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow covered in hair?"_

I rolled my eyes and began looking through the crowd when I spotted **_Him. _** My stomach lurched and I could feel myself start to tremble in anger and sadness. I stared at him, and as if he could sense it, my father turned and spotted me. His eyes narrowed while mine widened _'No!' _I took a step back and accidentally bumped into a man "S-Sorry Sir." The man just scowled and I ignored him, looking back at my father, I could see him walking towards me now, my heart was beating fast and I looked for somewhere safe I could run to. _'The shop!' _I made my way through the crowd quickly and remembered Mrs. Lovett and looked back at her, she was looking at me and seemed confused.

"I have to go" I muttered and took off fast back towards the shop, but my father followed me at a faster pace, and he was merely walking! I ran down the same alleys that I followed Mr. Todd in, but not fast enough.

**_ WHAM! _** I fell hard to the ground and scraped my knees, my father grabbed the back of my neck and threw me against the alley walls, making me cry out in pain. I pushed the tears back and stared coldly at him "Just leave me alone, " I croaked as he lifted me to his face, his icy eyes staring at me.

"You honestly think I would let you go that easily?" He growled in a deep voice, "Stupid girl." He threw me back on the ground and smacked me hard on the cheek again, making me fall flat on the ground; I backed up to the wall and used that to lean on. "Gullible, just like your dumb mother was." He sneered.

I glared at him "She isn't dumb." I managed to stand up, using the wall for support, "You just couldn't see how good she was, she was one of the only people who gave you a chance, and you killed her." I stood up straighter, feeling stronger than I was before.

"Ah, Tamara, but don't forget whose fault that was" He chuckled coldly "If you would've just stayed where you were at the time nothing bad would've happened, it's your fault she's dead." He smiled evilly at me, knowing what he said was true.

"No," I said angrily and took a step towards him "If _you _had been the man, and father that you were supposed to be, she would still be alive today! So don't you dare place the blame on me!"

After I said those words he pulled a gun out, the same pistol that killed my mother, and pointed it towards my head "take another step, and your dead." He said coldly and my eyes widened, "This time, there won't be anyone here to save you."

Within a second someone pulled my father back and put a razor at his throat, I stared in shock, knowing whose razors those belonged to "M-Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett came beside me and hugged me tightly, while Sweeney just ignored me.

"It is time for you to die, Mr. Evans." Sweeney said coldly, and before my father could scream, Mr. Todd pulled the razor across his throat, killing him instantly and looked at Mrs. Lovett and me "Come, let's go back to the shop," Mr. Todd simply dropped the now lifeless man and walked off.

* * *

Once we got back to the shop, Mrs. Lovett hugged me again "Oh deary, I'm so glad you're alright." She stroked my hair and I felt safe in her arms.

"Mrs. Lovett?" I pulled back and looked at her "May I call you…Mum?" I asked her, already knowing the reply.

Mrs. Lovett beamed and hugged me again "Of course you can, love, and you shall now be known as my daughter." She kissed the top of my head, and finally, I had a different last name. I smiled and hugged her back, from know on, my last name would be Lovett. Finally, I had someone who actually loved me again, for the first time in my life, I actually felt...**_happy_**.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm changing what the Character's say a bit, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Two days later my new Mum, Mr. Todd, and me were standing in his barbershop. Mr. Todd seemed anxious as he kept watching out the window "Where's the Beatle? He said he'd be here before the week is out!" He scowled.

"Mr. Todd…It's only Tuesday." I told him and looked at my lap when he gave me a dirty look and walked over to the broken mirror in the room.

_"Easy now, hush love hush, don't distress yourself what's your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush, Wait." _My mother stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and continued with her little song "_Hush love hush, think it through. Once it bubbles then what's to do? Watch it close, let it brew. Wait" _I smiled slightly as I watched her with him, What if Sweeney fell in love with my mum and they got married? I shook my head at the thought, I doubt Sweeney would want to get married again. _"I've been thinkin' flowers, Maybe daisies, to brighten up the room!" _Mother looked at me and asked in song _"Don't you think some flowers, pretty daisies, might relieve the gloom?" _I nodded in agreement, this room sure could use some new wallpaper, that's for sure, my mum smiled at me and turned to Mr. Todd again _"Ah, wait, love wait." _ Mr. Todd moved away from her.

"And the judge? When will I get to him?" He whispered and I walked beside my mother and crossed my arms.

"Can't you think of anything else?" I told him and he glared at me as I sighed "Always thinkin' away on your wrongs, what happened years ago!"

My mother shushed me and walked over to Mr. Todd as he stood outside the shop to guide him back inside "Come on dear" She said while she shut the door and sang in a soothing voice _"Slow, love, slow. Time's go fast. Now goes quickly, see now it's past! Soon will come, soon will last. Wait." _Mr. Todd sat in the old chair my mother got from downstairs. _"Don't you know, silly man?" _Mum continued while she crouched beside him, Mr. Todd just glanced at her before looking at his razor again _"Half the fun is to plan the plan! All good things come to those who can wait." _I watched Mum as she turned to me again _"Gillyflowers maybe, 'stead of daisies…I don't know though, what do you think?" _She placed a hand on her cheek in thought while I shrugged, I didn't really know anything about flowers.

I looked towards the door as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Mr. Todd rushed beside the door with his razor in his hand and waited while me and Mum just stood there.

A man rushed through the door and for a moment I thought it would squish Sweeney, "Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me."

"Mrs. Lovett sir." She answered plainly.

"It's a pleasure madam." He replied before looking where Mr. Todd was standing "Mr. Todd!" He said in a rush "There's a girl who needs me! She is a lonely and sad, and beautiful too! And she.."

"Slow down son." Mr. Todd interrupted and led the young man to the sit in the barber chair.

"I'm sorry" He began again "This girl has a guardian that her keeps her locked away, but this morning she dropped this." He held up a key "Surely a sign that Johanna wants me to help her, that's her name, Johanna." My eyes widened, Johanna is Sweeney's daughter! "Turpin's her guardian, he's a judge of some sort, once he goes to court I'm going to sneak into his house and beg her to come away with me tonight!"

"Oh this is very romantic" I said and he smiled at me.

"Yes" He turned back to Mr. Todd "But I don't know anyone in London you see, and I need somewhere safe to bring her 'til I've had a coach to bring us away." He pleaded "If I could just keep her here an hour or two I'd be forever in your debt!" Mr. Todd looked at my Mum and she nodded.

"Bring her 'ere love" She told him and the young man smiled and turned to Mr. Todd and he gave a brief nod.

"Thank you so much sir!" He shook Mr. Todd's hand excitedly and thanked my Mum as well and left.

I spoke up "Seems like the fates of favor are in your loss Mr. T" I told him and he smirked "You'll have her back before the days out."

"What about him?" He asked.

"Him" Mum answered " Ah well, let him bring her here, and since he's so in love with her..Well, that's a throat to slit my dear."

My eyes widened, _they..Would kill that boy? Why didn't Sweeney just tell him the truth about being Johanna's father? Surely he'd understand,_ I gulped quietly and took a step back unnoticeably "Poor Johanna, all those years without a scrap of motherly affection." Mother sighed and I walked over to the window and noticed that the boy from the contest was here, along with a man in a ridiculous blue suit, _That man must be Adolfo Pirelli that mum told me about! _Mr. Todd walked over and noticed him as well, followed by my Mother "Hey, what's he doin' here?" She asked.

"Keep the boy downstairs" Mr. Todd replied and we both nodded and walked out of his barbershop. Adolfo was just walking inside when we walked back to the pie shop, followed by the boy. Adolfo looked at me and a seductive grin crossed his face, I gasped and stood closer to my Mother.

"I have business to discuss with Mr. Todd" He said in a strong Italian accent and my Mum just nodded.

"He's right up those stairs." She looked at the boy as he started to follow his master and grabbed his shoulders gently "How about a pie dear?" She said softly, "You look awful hungry." The boy hesitated for a second before he sat at the table by the window while mum fixed him up one of those disgusting pies. Mum set it on the table and sat at the other chair across from him, I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous as she laughed and talked with him, I overheard him say his name was Tobias Ragg while I stood at the other side of the room and watched out the window.

A moment later we heard a loud thump from upstairs and I looked up, realizing with horror at what Mr. Todd could've just done and looked over at Toby and Mum as they looked up as well, horror crossed the boys face and he began to rush to the stairs but I stopped him, he was just about my height and age and we looked into eachothers eyes for a brief moment, "I'm sure he's fine, Toby," I lied but it wasn't obvious "I'll go check on them, you go sit down by my mother." I quickly walked up the stairs to the Barbershop and opened the door and shut it softly behind me and whispered, "Did you kill him?" I asked nervously and Mr. Todd nodded.

"He was trying to blackmail me." He responded plainly while he wiped the blood of his razors and motioned his head towards the chest beside the door. I hesitated before I opened the chest and tried not to gasp at what I saw in the chest. It was disgusting and horrific and I stared at Mr. Todd in shock then looked back at what was once Pirelli. I saw he had a purse on it and took it with a smirk.

"He won't be missing this" I said and put the purse around me, I closed the chest and went back to the door and opened it right as Toby was about to walk in. Mr. Todd looked at the boy and I tried to hide my panic.

"Mrs. Lovett will give you some Gin if you go back downstairs, tell her I said it's okay." Mr. Todd faked a smile at him and Toby eyes went wide as he rushed back down the stairs and I sighed with relief.

"That was close." I said and Mr. T nodded.

"Too close." He replied.

**What will happen next? Will Tamara get jealous about Toby? Will Sweeney and Tamara build up a father/daughter bond? Keep reading to find out! Reviews will make me upload faster! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like it! give a thanks to jjsaywat97 and RandomCelebLover for reviewing! it means alot!**

* * *

Chapter 5

A few weeks had past and customers filled the pie shop, Sweeney and my Mother had come up with the idea of making people into pies, it was a brilliant idea…although it was a disgusting idea too.

Toby and I were standing outside the door advertising the pie shop.

_"Ladies and gentlemen may we have your attention please? Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well with delicate, luscious ambrosial smell? Yes they are we can tell!" _Toby sang and I smiled beside him.

_"Well ladies and Gentlemen." _I began_ "That aroma enriching the breeze, is like nothing compared to its succulent source as the gourmets among you will tell you of course." _ Toby and I sang in unison _"Ladies and Gentlemen, you can't imagine the rapture in store! Just inside of the door!" _We both walked inside and I sang.

_"There you'll sample Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, savory and sweet pies as you'll see, you who eat pies, Mrs. Lovett's meat pies conjoure up the treat pies used to be."_

_"Toby!" _My Mum called in song

_"Coming!" _He said and grabbed a mug of Ale.

_"Ale there!" _Mum pointed to a man who wanted more Ale and I beat Toby there with a smirk, and poured the Ale in his glass.

_"Nice to see you deary, how have you been keeping? Cor, me bones is weary, Toby! One for the gentlemen." _Toby beat me there this time and put another meat pie on the man's plate. _"Hear the birdies cheeping, helps to keep it cheery!" _Mum spotted a beggar woman trying to get in and pointed "Tamara! Throw the old woman out!" I quickly shooed the woman off with a rag and felt bad for her, but I knew she was probably covered with diseases. _"What's my secret, frankly dear forgive my canter, family secret all do to with herbs. Things like bein' careful with your coriander, that's what makes the gravy grander!" _I looked up towards Mr. Todd's shop and saw him standing at the railing up stairs, waiting for another customer to '_shave.' _

Me, Toby and Mum began singing _"Eat them slow and feel the crust how thin she/ I rolled it, eat them slow 'cos everyone's a prize, eat them slow 'cos that's a lot and now we've sold it. Come again tomorrow!_" I looked up again at Mr. Todd and saw him standing there again and saw my Mum smile and wink at him _"Hold it! Bless my eyes, fresh supplies!" _

"_How about it deary, be here in a twinkling, just confirms my theory Toby, God watches over us, didn't have an inkling. Positively eerie! Toby throw the old woman out!" _I saw Toby do as he was told and went to my room to change dresses.

* * *

I took off the one I was wearing and put on a dark red one that fit nicely on my body. I noticed I was getting more meat on my bones and smiled as I walked back out to the shop. People were starting to file out and I was glad, I was so tired and felt like I couldn't lift anything else. I went to go look for Mum and Toby and headed for the back room when I heard singing coming from there. I stood behind the wall near my Mum's room and recognized the voice to be Toby. My eyes widened and I curled my fists at what I heard.

_"Nothins gonna harm you! Not while I'm around, nothin's gonna harm you no sir, not while I'm around!" _My heart sped up at those words and I knew he was talking to Mum, I looked behind the wall and knew they couldn't notice me, Toby was standing beside my Mother while she listened and smiled warmly at him. _"Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I'll send 'em howling! I don't care, I got ways."_

_ "No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare! Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle I'll be there!" _ I tuned out for a bit and when I finally tuned back in my jaw dropped, Mum was holding Toby in his arms and stroking his hair while she sang in a beautiful voice.

_"Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around, nothin's gonna harm you darling, not while I'm around" _My ears heard enough and I swallowed hard. I turned and walked to my room. I opened the door to my room and what I saw at first scared me, but I realized who it was. On my bed sat a ghost, my mother's ghost. Tears formed my eyes and she smiled softly at me.

"Come here Tamara." She opened her arms and I went to them, my Mother let off a light blue glow and I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"I missed you momma." I let tears run down my face, I couldn't feel her skin but I could feel a comforting coldness coming from her. I knew she was stroking my hair.

"Hush my darling, it'll be alright, I'm here." She began singing part of a lullaby she used to sing to me when I was smaller.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,_ _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. _Come_ morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound."_ She whispered softly in my ear "I love you dear, but I have to go." I pulled back and looked at her.

"Please don't leave me Momma, I'll miss you too much" I held back a sob and she said in a soothing voice.

"Tamara, I'll always be with you dear, even though you can't see me. I'll always be in your heart." She smiled and disappeared slowly, and I knew she was right. My heart didn't feel so empty and I stood up from the bed. I walked out of my room and up to Mr. Todd's room, I didn't want to be alone in my room anymore. I knocked softly on the door.

"Mr. Todd? Can I come in?" I asked and I almost missed it when he said "Yes

I opened the door and walked in his room. I looked around and noticed that it needed to be cleaned.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly and I felt his cold eyes staring at me so I looked back.

"N-Nothing sure," I said quietly.

"Then why are you here?" He sneered.

"I just wanted some company sir, Toby is with my Mum." I tried to hide the scowl on my face but failed "I decided to leave them alone."

I saw him smirk slightly "You're jealous of the boy, aren't you?" He asked mockingly.

"N-No." I lied and he could tell, he walked closer to me and I took a step back "I also wanted to thank you for killing my father." I looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow "If you didn't he probably would've killed me." I sighed and he just scowled.

"If you're looking for sympathy you won't get it from me." He turned around again and walked back from the window.

"I wasn't looking for sympathy, sir." I watched him.

He just grunted and I sighed quietly before I turned to leave 'Wait," He said and I looked at him to find him staring at me.

"Yes sir?" I asked nervously.

"I need you to clean this room tomorrow, it's too dusty and the windows are filthy." He said plainly and I nodded.

"Yes sir." I walked out of the room quietly and went back to my room. I collapsed on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? After I watched Dark Shadows the idea of having Tamara's Mom's ghost come to her seemed like a good one. By the way the songs in this are not mine 'Safe and Sound" is by Taylor Swift and the others are obviously from the movie. I'd like to hear what you guys thought. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry if this is a bit short, R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up early the next morning, remembering that I had to clean Mr. Todd's shop today. I put on a lavender colored dress and braided my hair. I walked into the front of the shop and saw Mum getting the meat pies ready for today. "Mum?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"Mr. Todd asked me to clean his shop today, Toby will have to help you with the mornin' rush." I told her as I grabbed a broom from the corner of the room and a dustpan.

"Alright Dear." She handed me a tray to bring up to Mr. Todd's room. I walked up to the top of the stairs and knocked softly on the door to his shop.

"Mr. Todd?" I asked, "May I come in?"

"Yes" He responded gruffly and I walked inside his shop.

"I brought you some breakfast, Sir." He nodded and I set it on top of the chest, I went back down to grab some cleaning supplies and walked back upstairs. "Do ya mind if I clean sir?"

"That's what I asked you to do," He said, a hint of annoyance was in his voice and I decided not to ask him any more questions. I walked over to the window and grabbed the washrag from inside the bucket.

I began washing away the dust and grime from the window and instantly the room became brighter, once I was done I took a step back and nodded approvingly at my work so far. I looked around the room and noticed that Mr. Todd wasn't there, _Where'd he go? I didn't even hear him leave!_ I sighed and grabbed the broom and began sweeping the dust from the floor, as I swept I began to sing softly:

_In the courtyard_

_Used to sing as loud as she could, _

_Locked away here._

_She's been quiet, lovely and good_

_But no one listens now, _

_She's lost her voice_

_She had no choice._

_If you sing loud and clear,_

_Someone passing by _

_Will surely hear you._

_No you can't be afraid,_

_If you ever want_

_Somebody near you,_

_If you sing loud and clear_

_Someone passing by _

_Will surely hear you,_

_No you can't be afraid._

I wasn't aware that someone was watching me as I sang and swept, but after I was finally finished sweeping I turned around to leave and almost ran into him. I held back a scream when I saw him at first. "You have a nice singing voice." Sweeney said plainly and I moved aside so he could pass.

"Th-Thanks" I said sheepishly.

"Is the song yours?" He asked.

"No…my mother used to sing it to me when I was younger." He nodded and looked around the room.

"Mrs. Lovett's right" He muttered, "You are good at cleaning." I nodded.

"I should be, I've done it for a long time." I said as I picked up the broom and bucket.

I began walking out the door when he said "Tamara, will you work up here from now on?"

"Yes…Why?" I raised my eyebrow slightly and he shrugged.

"I need someone to clean the floors when blood gets on them." He said boredly as he sharpened his razors.

"O-Okay, I'll work up here." I replied.

"Good." I walked out the door and downstairs, _ I hope this means he doesn't mind having me around anymore._

* * *

**So...i know this was really short, sorry! the song is called 'Rapunzel' by Emilie Autumn, you guys should look it up on YouTube if you havent heard of it. Please review if you liked it or not! if you have any suggestions on how to make the story better I'd love to hear them, it makes me write faster too! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou Female captain jack sparrow, newestnightmare, MiyukiShinodaMindFreak,and thelovelyflorencelovett for all the reviews! They really mean alot to me!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was days later since Sweeney asked me to work in his shop and I was just cleaning off blood from the floor, Mr. Todd was sharpening his razors when a man with gray hair walked in the room.

"Mr. Todd?" He asked in a smooth voice that I recognized to be Judge Turpin's.

My eyes went wide and I quickly hid the bloodied washrag in the bucket of water before the Judge could see. I stood and brushed past the Judge, I shivered slightly as I stole a quick glance at him. He was looking at me like I was a delicious snack and I continued walking out the door and down the stairs to leave Sweeney to kill Turpin.

I looked around for my Mum and figured she must be making more pies for the customers, business was getting slower, it had been a few days since the re opening of the shop.

I went to the back room and sat on one of the soft sofas, _finally some rest, _my feet hurt from the shoes I was wearing and I had an enormous headache. I rubbed my temples and rested my head back and thought of what Sweeney was going to do to the Judge, I was actually sort of glad that he was getting revenge on Turpin.

I heard a loud banging of the front door and instantly sat up, it was Anthony! _Oh no! _I stood up quickly but I was too late, I watched as Anthony entered the shop, I couldn't make out what the Judge said but it couldn't have been good.

Soon I saw him hurry down the steps, he stopped briefly when he got to me and placed a cold hand on my chin.

"Mr. Todd is lucky to have a fine girl like you to help him around." He said in a snake like voice that made me shiver in disgust, I took a small step back and watched as he headed for the door. I turned my head quickly back to the barber shop as I heard Sweeney yell in an angered voice.

"OUT!" Anthony ran quickly down the steps and out the door. _That's what ya get for not knocking. _Mum heard his yelling and quickly ran up the steps to the shop, I followed behind them and watched.

_"I had him! _

_His throat was there beneath my hand._

_No, I had him! _

_His throat was there and now he'll never come again!"_

My mum walked over to him and tried her best to comfort him, "_Easy now hush love hush, I keep telling you, what's your rush?" _Mr. Todd stared daggers at her and I felt myself start to tremble.

_Why did I wait? _

_You told me to wait!_

_Now he'll never come again!_

I stood beside my mum and watched Sweeney walk over to the window as he continued on:

_"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_And it's filled with people who are filled with __**Shit**__! _

_And the vermin of the world in habit it."_

He smirked a bit as he added "_But not for long…"_

Suddenly I didn't want to hear anymore of his song, because he reminded me so much of my father that it scared me. I slipped out the door and down the stairs with out them noticing. I walked out of the shop and felt a strong, but cold hand on me. My eyes widened as I turned to see who it was, I instantly recognized him to be Turpin.

I felt something hard hit me on the head and soon everything went black.

* * *

****** I wonder what Turpin could possibly want with Tamara? Do you think Mr. Todd or Mrs. Lovett will save her? Review and I'll update more quickly!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go! sorry for the delay! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! **

* * *

Chapter 8

My eyes opened to see cold, familiar blue eyes staring into mine, "Finally, you're awake." Judge Turpin said with a snake like grin. I tried to sit up and look around to see where I was, but I was instantly pushed back to the hard pavement. I realized that we must be in an ally and my eyes widened. "Finally, we can get to the good part of things." He sneered and stroked his thin, bony finger across my cheek.

"G-Get away from me!" I yelled, earning me a hard smack on the cheek, he pulled my face closer to his, I felt something metal on my throat and realized it must be a knife. My heart was thumping hard against my chest, but I didn't dare pull away, fearing that I might be killed.

"Hush girl!" He scowled "Or you won't get away from me alive." He smirked before roughly crashing his lips on mine. I tried pulling away, but I felt the knife pushing harder against my throat and stopped. He pushed me harder against the cold ground, pulling up my light blue dress I had on. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he pulled my skirt up my thigh. _This must be how Lucy felt before Turpin raped her, _suddenly I felt the weight of Turpin lifted off of me and looked up, surprised to see Sweeney standing there with a razor to the Judge's neck.

I quickly pulled my skirt down and felt warm arms wrap around me "Easy now dearie, I've got ya now." I turned my head into my Mum's shoulder, sobbing quietly and she rocked me back and forth. "Shush love, shush, it's alright, Mr. T's got it all taken care of," She whispered softly and I turned to Mr. Todd, who held Judge Turpin tightly against him, and quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching, slit Turpin's throat swiftly.

"Th-Thankyou Mr. Todd." I whispered hoarsely, feeling tired and weak. I tried standing up, but my legs instantly collapsed. Mr. Todd's arms caught me before my face hit the ground and picked me up gently in his arms. "Hush now Tamara" He said quietly and I looked at his face, his expression softening as he looked at me "We need to get home." I nodded slowly and my eyes started to close as he began walking back to the shop.

* * *

_ I felt warm arms around me again, this time it was my real mother holding me and rocking me. There were tears rolling down my face and I was buried in her shoulder "Easy now darlin'…it's alright now, love, I won't ever let him hurt you." She whispered softy in my ear._

_ "Mommy." I said quietly, pulling my head up to look at her warm face "He hit me again." I whimpered and she stroked a tear away with her thumb and kissed the top of my forehead._

_ "Some day dear, someday we'll be able to get out of here and escape. You're father won't ever be able to touch us again." Her voice was calming, making a small smile appear on my face._

_ "Really?" I answered._

_ "Really." She said, a warm smile spread across her face and I hugged her tight again._

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, I was disappointed when I realized it was only a dreamed. I looked around the dark room and saw someone sitting in a chair beside my bed. He was watching me, his eyes soft as he stood up and stroked my face.

"M-Mr. Todd?" I questioned.

"Hush child," He smoothed my head, and slowly bent down to kiss my forehead. I was shock at his actions, he never showed affection to me, even when I was ill. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, I could see him hesitating before he spoke these words that shocked me even more "Tamara…you're like a daughter to me, I never really knew Johanna, it seems you're more special to me than her." His face looked guilty.

"That can't be true Mr. Todd, you barely even know me." I looked down and sighed quietly. "But, you're like a father to me…you're kinder than the man that I lived with a long time ago." I smiled softly at him and he stroked a stray piece of hair behind my ears.

"Tamara…stop being so formal to me, I believe we are passed all that." He said gently, an intense but soft look on his face.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I questioned.

He sighed slightly "It was meant to be a surprise for everyone, but I'm going to ask your Mother, Mrs. Lovett, to marry me."

My eyes widened, and I smiled more, sitting up "You're serious?" I asked happily and he nodded quickly.

"I am, but you must tell no one, not even Toby." He said.

"Don't worry Sweeney, I won't tell anyone." I saw a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Good, and Tamara, when I propose to Mrs. Lovett, feel free to call me…Father." His dark eyes seemed to get lighter, and I could tell that he was also very happy.

"Alright, thank you." I smiled again and he gently kissed my forehead one more time before walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Tamara." He said softly and I slowly drifted off to sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload, I had a major writer's block, but since school's out for me I should have time to update more sooner, sorry if the chapter is really short. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning and looked around the room, the light shone brightly through the window. I sat up, my head still hurt, but not as bad as it did when Turpin first hit me. I swung my legs out of bed and stood, I saw that a lavender colored dress was set out for me, I put on my corset and slipped the dress over my head. It fit me perfectly, the seams were purple and it was laced on the chest and the bottom. I walked to the mirror and started brushing out my hair, I put it up in a low ponytail and walked out to the front of the shop.  
Everyone was sitting in a chair, Sweeney was the first one to look up and notice me, he stood and walked over and I whispered "Did you ask her yet?"  
He shook his head, Toby looked at me and him suspiciously, Sweeney then walked over to my mum and crouched down, holding her hand "Nellie, would you care to make my last name yours?" He asked almost nervously, my mother's eyes widen and the biggest smile I've ever seen stretched out on her face, she replied instantly "Yes!"  
I smiled and she hugged Sweeney, who was now going to be known as Dad to me. I looked at Toby "Brother, let's go to the park."  
He nodded and we both walked out the door and began walking down the street, it was surprisingly warm outside and the sun was bright. Toby was the first one to speak "I don't trust him." I looked at him.  
"You don't trust who?"  
"Sweeney, he's a demon…I think he kills people, you shouldn't trust him either." He sneered.  
My eyes narrowed at him, "Well I do, he saved my life…he also saved yours from that Pirelli guy, you would've died from him eventually."  
He gulped slightly at that "I guess your right…I'm sorry."  
"Whatever." I replied, not wanting to waste my energy on him.

* * *

We eventually reached the park and I sat down on a bench while Toby ran around. I looked at the sky, watching the birds fly around, wishing that I could fly, even if it was a foolish thought for me to think. I stood from the bench and went over to Toby "Stay here, I'm going to go see something." He didn't seem to care so I went off to Turpin's mansion, where Johanna was probably still waiting. It was time for me to get her out, but how was I going to do it?

I walked up to the door and turned the handle, it was unlocked! I grinned and pushed the door open, carefully stepping inside. I listened to see if anyone was home, it didn't seem like it. I shut the door quietly and began to go to a set of stairs, I descended them slowly, my heart was pounding by the time I reached the top, there were two ways I could go, to the left or to the right. I decided to go to the left, I looked at the wall and saw a suspicious picture hanging, I took it down and saw a peep hole. I looked in and saw a girl with long blonde hair, surely that must be Johanna! I pushed the wall and it came open. Johanna looked at me in surprised and I walked in the room "Come on, it's time for you to be set free," I said softly and held out my hand for her to take.  
Johanna took it carefully, she reminded me of a small mouse, the way she moved. She seemed to be scared of everything, all though I couldn't blame her. I led her through the house and out the door. Johanna spoke quietly "Thank you, I'm finally free." I looked at her and smiled. "Johanna, it's time for you to meet your real father." Her eyes widened, and a look of hope crossed her face. Sweeney would be very, very pleased to see her.

* * *

**Well, there ya are! tell me what you think of it...It probably wasn't one of the best ones that I wrote, I'm trying to decide if Tamara should be in a relationship with someone or not, if she did I don't know who it would be. Well anyways, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once I got Toby from the park I led Johanna and him back to the shop, I opened the door and walked inside, watching as Johanna passed in front of me.  
A look of shock came across my new father's face, he held out a hand to Johanna and she took it slowly. She looked up at his face and whispered quietly "Papa?" Sweeney embraced her in his arms and I looked away from them, I felt a pang of guilt at the pit of my stomach. How could I be so selfish? Johanna had just gotten her father back. I looked back up at her and Sweeney and smiled slightly, seeing that my Mum was introducing herself to Johanna.  
Then another thought had hit me, what about Lucy? What if Sweeney saw her on the streets one day and recognized her through the filth? He would surely kill my Mum for it. Would he kill me too? Suddenly my head was racing with so many thoughts, I was starting to get another headache. I said softly "I'm going to look at the dress shop for a while."  
Sweeney then looked up at me with a confused look "Why? You shouldn't go out alone."  
I sighed slightly and looked out the window of the shop, seeing that it was still light out "Fine" I replied. "Then I'm going into the back room."

* * *

I walked into the back and closed the door, there was a brown piano against the wall and I walked over to it, running my hand over the keys. It had been so long since I played. I wondered if I still remembered.  
I sat down on the bench that stood in front of the piano and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before I opened them again, I held my fingers above the keys. Before I knew it, I was playing the large instrument.  
I was playing a melody my mother had once taught me, it always calmed me down when I was feeling anxious or angry at something. I slowly let myself relax, all of the thoughts from before left my head, I didn't even notice the door opening, until I heard some one clear their throat.  
I jumped, causing the piano to make an awful noise, and looked over, seeing that Toby had decided to bother me once again. "What is it Tobias?" He was holding one of Sweeney's razors in his hand and had shut the door behind him. I stood from the bench, I slowly realized what he was going to do, but before he could get the razor to my throat I had him pinned against the wall, surprisingly much stronger than him.  
His eyes widened and his face paled, but his anger came back to him, I had never seen Toby like this before.  
"Why are you doing this Toby?" I sneered quietly.  
"You stole my Mum from me," He whispered angrily, "She was mine"  
I looked at him in disgust "You really are a pathetic little brat, aren't you?"  
Suddenly the door opened, and I realized that the razor was now in my hand, and against Toby's throat. Mrs. Lovett looked at me with hurt and shock. "Tamara, get out of my shop." I leaned away from Toby, looking at her with confused look, "What? But I didn-" She didn't even let me finish, she angrily yelled "GET OUT!" Tears were starting to brim my eyes and I quickly ran out of the back room, Sweeney started to grab me but I pulled away from him.  
When I got to the door I turned around, Mrs. Lovett was standing in the hallway, I whispered loud enough for Sweeney to hear, not caring what Mrs. Lovett thought "Lucy is still alive."

I didn't have time to see his reaction when I turned and slammed the door open, running as fast as I could onto the street. My bare feet slammed against the pavement as I kept running, not even slowing when it started to rain.  
I ran until my legs gave out, falling hard and hitting the cold pavement with my chin, but I couldn't feel that pain just yet. The only pain that I had left was in my heart, was for my Father, Sweeney. _I hope he still loves me_. Then the tears began to flow. I had a second chance, but I probably blew it. It was all my fault, and I probably couldn't fix it.

All I was now was just a stupid girl with no home, who would probably be found by the workhouse people and be forced to live there for a long time. _What was I going to do?_

* * *

**Okay, sorry if that chapters a bit short...I really hope it's okay. I really hope you guys don't hate me for doing this! But things will get better, I promise! Please review!**

Do you think that someone will come to Tamara's rescue? 


End file.
